You did WHAT?
by harrypotterfan2011
Summary: Ron and Hermione set off with Harry to destroy Voldemort but have obstacles they need to overcome while they are there. will they finally say there feelings or will Ron do something that ruins it all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about this story except for the plot. I give all the rest of the credit to J.K Rowling because she rocks.

A/N: You may know me from the story my cousin and I did together called Hermione's options. Trust me. Even with that much sugar, I'm not that hyper. Sorry to disappoint you. Anyways I had one fanfic that didn't work out the way I wanted it to so I'm not doing anything else with it. This is not a missing moments story like the last one. This is entirely my idea. Anyways please R&R quickly so I know if this will work or not. I have 3 more chapters written but I want to make sure people are interested first. I should probably shut up now and write the story I suppose. Enjoy!

The Arrival

"Ron, get up NOW!" his mother called for the umpteenth time. Ron just groaned and rolled over in his bed. He kicked the covers off and wondered why his mum wanted him up so early on summer break on a Saturday.

!0 minutes later he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he rolled over so that his back was facing the door. He heard the door creak open and heard light footsteps walk inside.

"Nice outfit Ron," said a girl's voice. Ron gasped and yanked up the covers as he realized who was talking. His best friend, Hermione, had just walked in on him in his pajamas. And at home, all his pajamas consisted of his boxers!

"Bloody hell, Hermione," he said while blushing. He faced her with his face as red as his bright red hair. She giggled and he blushed harder.

"Ronald-" she began. But Ron never gave her the chance to give him the usual reprimand.

"I know I know it's not nice to swear blah blah blah. Save it Hermione," he said rudely. He couldn't believe that she was scolding him for swearing when she had just seen him in his underwear. Typical of Hermione.

"Shut up Ron. I actually was going to say that in addition to the fact that I didn't even get a hello from you. All my greeting consisted of was 'bloody hell.' What the heck is up with that?"

But Ron hadn't heard most of that. He heard the 'shut up Ron' and had zoned after that. He couldn't believe how much Hermione had changed in a month. For starters her hair had straightened out and it had gotten a lot longer. She had pulled it back in a ponytail but it still came down past her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue tube top and looked like she had umm... matured. She also was wearing a black miniskirt and blue sandals. Her arms, legs and face where lightly tanned and it looked like she had started to get freckles around her nose. She looked great. Just like always. He had thought that she had looked great since first year when he had seen her looking for Neville's toad, Trevor. That was when he-

"Yoohoo Ron," Hermione said in his ear. "Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh sorry. No I wasn't but I'm sure it was wonderful whatever it was." He grinned apologetically.

"Idiot," she said under her breath. But she smiled all the same.

Just then Ginny walked in. After the two girls had exchanged a brief hug, Ginny said, "I'm suppose to tell you that breakfast is ready and you should get your butts downstairs before it gets cold. Oh and I'm also supposed to tell you that Harry..." her voice trailed off. She walked out the door. Ron thought he knew the reason. She was probably excited to see Harry again. He was her boyfriend after all. He knew that he was excited to see H-"

"Are you coming Ron?" asked Hermione impatiently. She was standing in the doorway waiting for him.

"Er... yeah. Coming," he said, climbing out of bed. Hermione blushed and pointedly looked away. He realized once again that she had once again seen him in his underwear.

He dove back into bed and pulled up the covers over his body again. "Bloody hell Hermione.

"Haven't you established that?" Hermione smiled. "Anyways, I'm going downstairs for breakfast. I trust you can find the kitchen. But before you join us you might want to put something on." She laughed openly and ducked out of the way of the pillow Ron sent at her. "I'm just saying." Then she left shutting the door behind her. Ron could hear her laughing down the stairs.

And the moment Ron couldn't hear her laughing anymore, he wished she was still talking to him in his room.

A/N: Hope you liked it. It was fun to write. Please R&R.


	2. Mrs Weasley loses her mind

First I would like to mention my reviewers

ronandhermioneweasleyforever: I think J.K. Rowling should put that in her books. That'd be absolutely hilarious. Here's what you asked for. Another chapter

luveroffanfic: I got what you said after you told me what poster you were throwing at me wasn't real. You still suck for that.

Ronandhermionebook7: thanks and here's what you asked for. Another chapter

Sorry it took so long to post this. I've been busy playing my Sims game.

**Mrs. Weasley Loses her mind**

Hermione blushed inwardly as she shut the door to Ron's room. She had just seen him wearing nothing but his underwear!

She went downstairs still thinking back to what had happened in Ron's room. On the way down, she bumped into Harry who was on his way up to put his stuff in Ron's room.

After she had given him a hug, she said, "I'd be careful. Ron might be having trouble getting his clothes on. His aim wasn't very good when I left him."

"What are you talking about 'Mione?" Harry asked incredulously. So Hermione filled him in on what happened in Ron's room.

"I'll be careful," Harry said through clenched teeth. It looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. For the first time since leaving, Hermione actually blushed on the outside, but laughed all the same.

Still smiling she headed into Ginny's room to fix her hair. When she got there she found Ginny just getting up. After they had hugged, Hermione told Ginny what had happened.

Ginny just looked at her for a few seconds, and then fell on her bed with laughter. This of course made Hermione laugh again.

Wiping tears of mirth from her eyes Ginny said, "Now that would scar anyone for life. Especially you or me."

"Who says I'm not scarred for life?" Hermione laughed. "That doesn't make it any less hilarious."

"Come on," Ginny said when they had stopped laughing. "Mum will have our heads if we don't get downstairs and eat quickly."

"Why?" Hermione asked, as they headed out of Ginny's room."

"We're meeting Phlegm and Bill at a dress shop. Apparently we have to wear dresses for the wedding," Ginny said, her smile fading. "I have to wear one that's pale gold."

'Ouch," Hermione said. "Gold is so ugly for a dress. Especially pale gold. But why am I going? I'm not part of the wedding."

"Apparently Mum didn't tell you," Ginny said. "When Bill heard that you were coming to the wedding he made you a bridesmaid. Phlegm's not to happy."

"I don't like her because she's so preppy and snobby," Hermione said, "But why doesn't she like me?"

"Not you personally," Ginny said quickly. "Just your hair. If your hair isn't perfect like she's convinced hers and mine are then she doesn't like you."

"That's dumb," Hermione said. "But obviously she hasn't seen me lately."

"Obviously not," Ginny said looking at Hermione's once bushy and curly, now straight hair.

They walked into the kitchen or more like into Mrs. Weasley. "Where have you two been," Mrs. Weasley yelled, shaking a ladle at them. "I asked that you be ready by 10:00 am. It is now 10:01 am. And you haven't eaten breakfast yet. What have you been doing?"

"Sorry Mum," said Ginny, avoiding Hermione's eyes. They both knew that if they looked at each other they'd burst out laughing.

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley. We're really sorry," said Hermione, as she tried not to laugh.

"Well that doesn't excuse you two," Mrs. Weasley fumed. "We have a wedding in 3 days and you two are far from ready. Now hurry up and eat. Oh where have those boys gotten to." She stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

After a brief pause, when they were sure that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be able to hear them any more, they finally let out their contained laughter. Rolling on the floor, the quoted Mrs. Weasley.

"I wanted you two ready by 10:00 am, girls," Hermione choked between laughs.

"It is now 10:01 girls," Ginny breathed in reply.

But before they could get all their laughter out, they heard footsteps on the stairs. They abruptly stopped laughing and scurried to their seats and began to eat hurriedly. They listened as Mrs. Weasley yelled at Ron.

"What the hell Mum?" Hermione heard Ron say. "How was I supposed to remember what time you wanted me ready? OUCH!" It sounded like Mrs. Weasley had hit him with her ladle.

"Young man, don't blame your forgetfulness on your memory," Mrs. Weasley snapped back.

At this statement, it was all Hermione could do to not burst out laughing again. She glanced at Ginny who was fighting the same battle.

Ron and Harry entered the kitchen; both were turning red with suppressed laughter. But they managed to compose themselves, and after they had all eaten, Mrs. Weasley seemed to do the same.

They all walked out to a car that Mr. Weasley had borrowed from the Ministry. As they got in, Harry asked an interesting question.

"So, Mrs. Weasley, where are we going to get the suits and dresses. I didn't know wizard shops sold them."

"Oh they don't dear," Mrs. Weasley explained. "We're meeting Fleur and Bill at a Muggle shop down the road a little ways."

They arrived in a timely fashion. As they got out of the car they noticed Bill and Fleur outside the shop

"Hello everyone," Bill said cheerfully. Fleur just sniffed airily. But when she looked at Hermione her expression changed.

"It is so good to zee you all again," Fleur purred delightedly. "I muzt admit that I waz a tad worried about... but no matter. You look beautiful. We haf changed the drezzes from gold to blue becauz brunettes don't look good in gold." (A/N: Whether they do or not I'm not sure but I had to find someway to get Ginny and Hermione out of pale gold. In my opinion YUCK)

"Well come on you lot," Mrs. Weasley said impatiently. "We have to get you all fitted before noon because your father and I and these two," she said pointing at Bill and Fleur, "have a meeting with a caterer at a quarter after."

So they proceeded in where they were greeted by a fussy, old lady who reminded Hermione of her Grandmother Ethel.

The shop owner measured Ginny and Hermione first. She then gave them their dresses to change into. The dresses were sleeveless and long, reaching down over Hermione's shoes. They were a light blue with sequins and pearls on the top.

They changed and came out of the dressing room at the same time as Ron and Harry came out of their dressing room.

Hermione smiled when she saw Ron's mouth drop open when he saw her.


	3. The Wedding

Disclaimer: As I have said before I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in this story except the plot which I thought up with my own brilliant mind.

A/N: To my new reviewers

Lilliesofthevalley: I already sent you a reply on your review therefore it would be repetitive of me to reply again.

geekybre: thanks for the review on chapter one. Sorry I can't change my review list on chapter 2. and thanks for the review on chapter 2.

EyesOfBlue1993: Here's what you asked for. Another chapter.

To my other reviewers of the last chapter I really didn't give you much time to reply, and for this I am sorry. But I needed to get this next chapter out because I wanted to.

Anyways, on with the story.

**The Wedding**

Ron's mouth dropped open when he saw Hermione. His first thought was "Bloody hell she's beautiful." Then he thought "Of course she is you prat. She always has been." Soon he was having an argument inside of his head, something he had never done before.

Finally he realized he was still staring at Hermione and he blushed scarlet. He thought he saw a pink tinge appear in her cheeks, but the moment he had thought to look again, Hermione had already gone back in the dressing room to change.

Not that he minded. Hermione had always looked beautiful to him, no matter what she wore. But inwardly he was worshiping Bill for making Hermione a bridesmaid.

As the shop owner fussed with his collar, he glanced at Fleur. Apparently she was happy with this appointment too.

Soon they left the shop with their arms full with the boxes of their dresses and shoes that they had bought. Immediately upon arrival at the Burrow the eldest Weasley's and Fleur left to meet with the caterer leaving the foursome under the "watchful" eyes of Fred and George. The twins gave them a full demo of their new products.

Over the next few hours Ron found himself staring at Hermione almost constantly. But there was hardly any time to dream about relationships with Hermione. The wedding was almost upon them and they had so much to do.

The next few days were a blur with all the preparations that had to be done such as clean all the rooms, find some place for all the excess relatives to stay overnight, decorate the church, decorate the reception hall for after the wedding, go to the rehearsal, throw a bridal shower, throw a bachelor party, make sure the food and the flowers are all ready be delivered on time, make sure the dresses and suits are absolutely perfect, and especially keep the bride and the mother of the groom calm. (A/N: I know that all of this stuff should have been done way before 3 days to the wedding but I had the idea and I needed to write something down. Don't hate me for this.) Every night Ron went to bed sore and stiff and wishing that this was over.

Finally the big day had arrived. Everything was going perfectly. People would get up, get dressed, do some last minute checking, greet the guests, go to the church, go to the reception, and finally go home and get some well deserved rest.

Well at least this is how it was supposed to go. But it was a nightmare.

The bride and groom woke up late, the guests arrived early, the flowers weren't delivered until everyone was waiting impatiently for them, which was 1 and a half later, the church service ran late, someone had started to eat the food the caterer had brought, and Ginny had lost one of her shoes. (A/N: Again I had the idea that something went wrong with the wedding so I made all this stuff up. Please don't hate.)

But with some calming by Mr. Weasley everything was back on track. By back on track Ron meant 2 hours off schedule which means that he wouldn't get home 'till like 2:00 in the morning.

Now everyone was a little bit calmer. Well everyone except the bride and the mother of the groom. They unfortunately wouldn't shut up at all and it took the combined efforts of Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Harry to get them calmed down before the wedding.

After days, months of hard work the wedding began. The walking down the aisle went O.K, the first thing that actually had. The minister droned on and on about love and who knows what else.

Ron was growing bored. He began to fidget from standing so long. The minister's words seemed to be taking a long time to reach his brain. His eyelids were drooping. He was feeling very sleepy. He blinked. Or so it seemed.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "What?" he said stupidly as he woke up. He looked around. They were the only two left in the church.

"Come on Ron," Hermione said urgently. "They've probably already started."

"Started what?" Ron asked. He still had no idea what was going on.

"The party you idiot," Hermione said. "I noticed you weren't in there so I came in here to look for you." With that she grabbed his hand and began tugging him out of the church.

"What happened?" Ron asked as he half walked, half ran along the aisle, still holding Hermione's hand.

"I'm not sure, but I think you might have managed to fall asleep during the service," she said looking at him. Her face was stern.

Ron was about to say something when he noticed something else on her face. Her eyes. They were twinkling merrily. She wasn't mad at him. She was laughing at him.

Ron laughed as they reached the door to the reception hall. He looked at their interlocked hands. As though sensing his gaze, Hermione pulled her hand away. Ron noticed she avoided his eyes.

"Oh and by the way," Hermione said, smiling. "When your mom realized what had probably happened, she wasn't happy. But I said I'd take care of you. So act hurt." She smiled again and walked into the room.

Ron stared after her. And for the second time since 4th year, he partially admitted to himself that he just might love his best friend.

A/N: I know it was kind of cheesy but I needed something to lead up to my next chapters, so here it was. Don't hate me and review soon. I'd love to here from all of you.


	4. One Magical Moment

First of all:

Thank you to my reviewers whose names are:

luveroffanfic: Actually that is how you spell infinity. Good job! And I was kidding about hurting you because of the poster.

ronandhermionebook7: I don't mind that you didn't review to the last one. Like I said in the last chapter I really didn't give you much time to read and review. Most of my other reviewers didn't review to the last chapter either.

Lilliesofthevalley: I love Ron too but I think that he can be a real idiot so I am emphasizing that.

To all the other reviewers who have not reviewed for this chapter, again I didn't give anyone much time to review so I don't blame you at all for not reviewing.

Now that my little author's note is done its time for the disclaimer

Disclaimer: As everyone may know, my name is not J.K. Rowling and therefore do not have the genius mind to own the Harry Potter characters, items, etc. etc. Only thing I own is my plot, which if I do say so myself, is very good.

And now on with Chapter 4...

**One Magical Moment**

Hermione looked around her for an escape. Now that her big sister was married and Hermione had straighter hair, Gabrielle would not leave Hermione alone. Hermione had lost her for the time being but still needed to get away fast. Hermione spotted Ginny, Harry, and Ron talking over by one of the tables. She quickly ran over there. She knew Gabrielle wouldn't follow. She hated Ginny for some reason.

"Hey guys," Hermione started to say, but stopped when she saw that they were laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" she said instead.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny choked between laughs. "We were just making fun of my dad's dancing... um... abilities." Sure enough Mr. Weasley was doing the craziest assortment of dance moves that Hermione had ever seen. (A/N: I couldn't think of any moves on my own, so my readers just think of the stupidest dance moves you have ever seen. Now put them altogether, and think of a red haired guy in a tux doing them.)

"If he's not careful," Hermione whispered to her friends, now beginning to laugh herself. "He's going to try and do the splits and split his pants."

The concept of Mr. Weasley trying to do the splits reduced them all into fits of laughter again. Soon they were all trying to hold back the tears of mirth that were threatening to pour from their eyes.

Just then something stopped Mr. Weasley's dancing. The D.J. had put on a slow song and Fleur was getting to her feet with a microphone in her hand.

"Attention everyone," Fleur said into the microphone. "Anyone who waz in ze wedding party, muzt dance at this time. Then she set down the microphone and began to dance with Bill. So everyone started to sway back and forth, but the four friends stayed put. They all hated dancing.

Unfortunately for them, this didn't go unnoticed. Mrs. Weasley danced her way over to them. "Why are you four still standing here?" she hissed at them. "Get dancing."

"But Mum," Ginny and Ron both whined at once, "We all hat-"

"Shut up both of you!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "I don't care if you hate to dance. You are not going to mess up your brother's wedding. You are all part of the wedding party, so get dancing NOW!"

"All right, all right," Ginny and Ron both huffed back. But still none of them moved."

"I'm going to dance over to Bill and Fleur to congratulate them," Mrs. Weasley breathed at them. "And if you are not on the dance floor by the time I come back, then I swear I will..."

She left them alone now, but even with that threat hanging over them, none of them suggested they dance with each other. Indeed Ginny and Harry were still very awkward from their summer breakup and Ron and Hermione were still awkward from their argument last year. They weren't about to dance with each other after last year.

But apparently Mrs. Weasley didn't know about this. She waltzed her way over with Mr. Weasley and when she saw them still standing there she decided to take matters into her own hands.

She grabbed Harry and Ginny by their ears and pulled them onto the dance floor, where Hermione lost sight of them amidst the crowd of dancing people. But she didn't have time to dwell on that. In a blink of an eye, Mrs. Weasley was back. She pulled Ron and Hermione onto the floor by their ears as well. She grabbed Ron's hands and placed them none too gently on Hermione's waist. Then she grabbed both of Hermione's hands and half placed, half threw them around Ron's neck. Then she stalked off.

Ron glared after her. He muttered something under his breath then looked down at Hermione. His scowl quickly became an awkward smile.

Hermione smiled back, but an uncomfortable silence filled the air between them. Hermione cast quickly around for something to say. "So..." she began still searching.

Ron seemed to be having the same dilemma. "So..." he also said, wondering what he could possibly say to her.

And then off the top of her head, Hermione said, "So your forgetfulness, shouldn't be blamed on your memory, huh Ron?"

And remembering a few days ago events, Ron replied, "I guess so." And the two friends began to laugh.

"You know," Ron commented casually, "Harry and Ginny are just over there."

"Yeah so," Hermione said looking at him curiously.

"We could talk to them while we're dancing and actually make this bearable," Ron said, half-hoping Hermione would say no. He liked it when it was just the two of them.

Ron needn't have worried. Hermione took one look at her two other friends and said automatically, "No."

"Why not?" Ron asked, his spirits lifting because his time with Hermione wouldn't be invaded upon.

"They need to talk alone Ron," Hermione explained. "Your sister makes Harry the happiest I've ever seen him, and if we're about to go fight Voldemort, this may be the last happy moment he has in awhile."

"It damn well shouldn't be," Ron said heatedly.

"Ronald don't swear," Hermione reprimanded automatically. "And I know it shouldn't be that way but it is. So just give your friend and your sister this last moment."

When Ron didn't respond Hermione said cautiously, "Speaking of fighting Voldemort, have you told your parents about all this yet."

"Ummmm..." Ron began somewhat awkwardly.

"I'll take that as a no," Hermione said. She knew she shouldn't be smiling at this fact because he needed to tell his parents, but she couldn't help it. He looked so cute when he couldn't string a sentence together.

"Well can you blame me?" Ron immediately said. "I mean come on. Do you really want to be the one to tell my mum that even if Hogwarts opens up again, I won't be going back? That instead I'm going to try and destroy pieces of You-Know-Who's soul and then go and face him and help you and Harry try and kill him? Are you nuts?"

Hermione pondered this for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Ron incredulously. He was looking at Hermione as though fearing for her sanity.

"I'm sorry," she giggled in reply. "But do you honestly think I was too happy about asking my Mum and Dad? Do you think I didn't ask everyone of these questions to myself? Of course I did. In fact I was probably more afraid then you."

"Why?" Ron asked. He had met Hermione's parents. They didn't seem like people who would kill their child.

"Imagine your mum when she's mad," Hermione responded. "Now triple that amount of yelling and anger."

"Whoa," Ron said. "I'm surprised the house hasn't caved in yet."

"Yeah," Hermione half agreed half smiled. "Now you can understand why I'm afraid of my parents."

"I can imagine so," Ron smiled back. He loved these fun _private_ conversations with Hermione. He thought it started to make up for last year when she had thought he was a complete jerk. On second thought, the time when he _was_ a complete jerk. This of course was the time when he was dating Lavender.

Except dating was a strong word. He only snogged her. Looking back he didn't think he had actually ever had a conversation with her. The thought still made his stomach churn.

"Ron, Ron, are you listening to me at all?" Hermione's voice floated into his thoughts, his memory.

"What?" Ron said cluelessly.

"Apparently not," Hermione grinned. "I was trying to tell you what my parents actually said."

Just then the slow song ended. "Oh, finally. She had to pick the longest song in the entire world for this dance, didn't she?"

And they went back to Harry and Ginny, who Hermione was happy to see, were holding hands.

"Hey guys," Ginny grinned at them. "Harry and I made up."

"Wha-" Ron began to ask stupidly, but Harry cut him off quickly.

"Long story mate. I'll tell you later."

Ginny just looked at Hermione. She knew that Hermione had known that she and Harry had broken up at Dumbledore's funeral, but didn't say anything. Now or then. She didn't have to.

And someone else stared at Hermione. This someone knew that he would remember that dance he had just had with her forever and ever in his mind. He would never forget how beautiful she looked, looking up at him with those gorgeous brown eyes, smiling at him the only way she could. Ron couldn't help it. He was in love with his friend and there was nothing he could do about it.

A/N: I'm sorry for the sappiness of it and also the length but most of the chapters won't be this long and I'm sorry for any inconvience this might cause among my reviewers. Please, if you have time, review.


	5. Mrs Weasley finds out

Hey all,

Sorry its taken me so long to update. I really wasn't considering updating because I didn't think this story was that popular but so what. Anyways here's the new chapter. But first, a word to my faithful reviewers.

**ronandhermionebook7**: well here's what u asked for. Another chapter.

**Lilliesofthevalley**: no problem on the harry/ginny stuff. I luv that pairing too. I agree, I was so mad at J.K.R. when Lavender and Ron started snogging. I mean he at least has some brains where as she has none.

I'm looking for more reviewers so please R&R to this chapter.

Again I'm sorry about the wait. Here we go with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters mentioned in this story, no matter how much I wish I do. That brilliance still belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I just own my idea and borrow her characters.

**Mrs. Weasley finds out**

The first few days after the wedding restored calm back to the Burrow and those days were as normal as they ever were in the wizarding world.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had decided to take a 3 day vacation to recover from the hype of the wedding. They figured that the four friends would be o.k. by themselves, but thought it best for the twins to "check up" on them now and again. (The twins of course did no such thing.)

For the first day Ron only spoke to Hermione. (He wouldn't talk to Harry for breaking up with his sister and he wouldn't talk to Ginny because she didn't tell him that Harry broke up with her.) But over the next few days he began to talk to them again. And he and Hermione were doing better. They hadn't fought for a whole week. (A/N: That has to be a record for them.)

Ron and Hermione played chess everyday and she started to get pretty good. She still couldn't beat Ron, but it wasn't completely pointless to play her now. (Ron made a mental note to himself how pretty she looked when she was concentrating.) He found himself staring more and more at her these days, but she never saw him at it. Ginny and Harry did though, and every time they smirked at one another.

Everything was going great for Ron. He and Hermione had never been closer, his sister and friend were happy because they were dating (even if it didn't make Ron too happy) and one brother was out of the house for good.

But he still had a problem. He hadn't told his mum what he, Hermione, and Harry were planning on doing yet. Mainly, what _he_ was planning to do.

But he had to do it soon. Harry was getting restless and said they'd leave in 3 days. He was threatening to leave Ron behind if he didn't ask soon.

So one beautiful August day, while the foursome was playing outside, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the house.

"Ron, what _are_ you doing?" Hermione asked, in a voice that clearly said she doubted his sanity at this moment.

"I want to come on the trip to destroy You-Know-Who, but I can't go unless I ask permission from my mum, right?

"Umm... right.?." Hermione said slowly. She couldn't tell what Ron was getting at.

"And I'm scared of telling my mum on my own. I need some support," Ron said as they walked into the house.

"Okay, but I can't tell her," Hermione said, still looking slightly confused. (This was an expression Ron hadn't seen before but still noted that she looked cute now, too.)

"Deal," Ron gulped as they headed towards the kitchen. Just then they bumped into the twins. Literally.

"Watch where you're going Ron," snapped George. But his expression immediately cleared when he saw that they were holding hands.

"Oh, ickle Ronnie moved on from Lavender and decided to find someone with brains," George cackled.

"How sweet," Fred chimed in. "But I have to ask, Hermione. What did he do to you to make you go out with him."

"Promises, gifts, possibly... potions," George chorused. "Well, we are very proud of you Ronniekins."

"But please wait a few years before you have your wedding," Fred said seriously. "You might give Mum a heart attack if she's asked to another of her son's ones."

"Just don't get to serious on your first date," George said. "We know how you've vented out your secret passion on each other by rowing, but I think the place you go might kick you out if you try that approach."

"So please keep your lovely shouts of a mating call private," Fred said, chortling.

Both Ron and Hermione's faces were both a brighter shade of red than the twins' hair.

"Shove off," Ron mumbled and he pushed through them. He still hadn't let go of Hermione's hand.

"Uh... Ron," Hermione said, as they stopped outside the kitchen. She stared pointedly at their interlocked fingers.

"Oh," Ron let go and turned a brighter shade of red than he had ever turned. Even Hermione got a little pinker. He avoided Hermione's eyes and walked into the kitchen and she followed slowly.

"Uh... Mum," Ron said nervously. He glanced behind him at Hermione and went on.

"Yes dear," Mrs. Weasley said, distractedly, pouring over a giant cookbook and not even glancing up at him.

"Can we talk about something?" Ron asked even more nervously. He turned to Hermione again and mouthed the word 'Help' to her. She silently shook her head.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, still not looking up. Ron had fired up at Hermione the moment she shook her head and now plowed on bravely.

"Harry and I," Ron said furiously, "are going to destroy the Horcruxes that You-Know-Who has and then we're going to destroy You-Know-Who himself." He closed his eyes and waited for the explosion. But it never came, he cautiously opened his eyes.

Mrs. Weasley had finally looked up from her cookbook. She was frowning, but it wasn't her usual angry look. She seemed more thoughtful.

"Well, I can't tell you what to do anymore, as you are of age," she sighed. "But please be careful." Then she spotted Hermione. "Is Hermione coming too?"

"Unfortunately," Ron shot at Hermione, glaring back at her. She looked puzzled at why Ron was suddenly glaring at her, when minutes before he was holding her hand.

But Mrs. Weasley was buried in her book again and didn't notice Ron's fierce look. "I'm sure she can take care of herself, Ron."

"Right," Ron said shortly and stormed out of the kitchen. Hermione went after him and grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

"What was that all about?" she asked, quietly trying to stop Mrs. Weasley from hearing them.

"What was all what about?" Ron asked, his voice innocent, but glowering at her all the same.

"That," she nodded at his face. "Why are you glaring at me like that? What did I do to you?"

"You wouldn't help me," Ron said fiercely. It was Hermione's turn to flare up at him.

"Well sorry that I made you do the right thing and tell _your_ mum what_ you_ are planning on doing," Hermione said angrily.

"Well you should be," Ron said, trying to glare back but couldn't. She was making him cower with that gaze. He was a good foot taller than her, but he shrank back as she continued to stare at him like that. She could always do that to him.

Hermione almost smiled when she realized the power she had, but stopped when she remembered how mad she was at Ron. Instead she cast him one last death glare and walked away.

Ron wanted to go after her, to hug her and tell her that he was sorry and all that, but there was no way he could get through to her when she was that mad. He hated it when they fought.

But someone didn't. The person was peering through the Weasley's hedges and the sight of Ron and Hermione fighting made them very happy indeed.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing the Fred and George thing. Please review.


End file.
